Magia Avanzada
by Kuri115
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sharrkan y Yamuraiha tiene una pequeña idea de qué regalarle, pero no es tan fácil como se lo hacen ver.


_Magia avanzada._

Se dejó caer en la silla, mascullando lo que perfectamente podían ser unas cuantas maldiciones. Con aquella era ya la sexta vez que lo intentaba. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido aquella _brillantísima _idea? No era algo que ella hiciera normalmente, aunque la verdad es que no lo había hecho _nunca_.

Pero Pisti le había insistido en intentarlo, alegando que no era tan difícil ni tan diferente a lo que ella hacía normalmente. Un poco de esto por aquí, unas gotas de tal por allá, unos minutos de calor, ¡y listo!

Mentira.

Una mentira tan grande como el caos que estaba montando en su dormitorio.

Miró fijamente a la amorfa masa que había encima de la mesa. Blanda, pastosa y parecía ser que sin intención alguna de colaborar en aquello. La maga resopló y se llevó las manos a las sienes. _¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo mal?! _Si fuese algún tipo de artilugio mágico complicado o estuviese practicando algún nuevo hechizo de magia lo entendería, sí. _Pero sólo estaba cocinando._

O al menos lo estaba intentando, mejor dicho. Intentando hacer un pastel para el estúpido del espadachín.

Aquello la alteró aún más de lo que ya estaba. No solo estaba fracasando en todos y cada uno de sus intentos, si no que lo peor es que lo hacía por su culpa. Si no fuese el cumpleaños de aquel idiota, ella no estaría ahí, encerrada durante horas tratando en vano de sacar algo bueno de aquello, ya no por él, sino por su propio orgullo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y consiguieron ponerla alerta.

-¿Yamu? -oyó preguntar a una aguda voz desde el otro lado-. ¿Has conseguido algo~?

Suspiró aliviada. Sólo era Pisti pasándose a ver cómo iba. Contestó, aunque no era para nada su intención que alguien entrase allí en ese momento, al menos no con aquel… desastre.

-¡M-más o menos! Pero será mejor que no entres –se apresuró a decir–, aún no está acabado y es una sorpresa...

Consiguió convencerla y la oyó marcharse cuando acabaron de hablar. Quizá aún tenía algo de tiempo para intentarlo de nuevo. Se remangó las mangas de su túnica de general y se animó a si misma a intentarlo de nuevo. Sólo tenía que confiar en que Pisti mantuviera a aquel salvaje lejos de su habitación y entonces podría–

Más golpes en su puerta, esta vez más fuertes.

-¡YAMURAIHA!

Aquella molesta y conocida voz la hizo brincar de su asiento, levantándose de un golpe y mirando hacia la puerta casi con pánico.

_No, no, no, no, por favor._

No le dio tiempo a contestar antes de ver la puerta abrirse de par en par, y su primer impulso fue el de correr a colocarse frente a la mesa, de forma que desde el marco de la puerta no se pudiese ver nada de lo que había sobre ella.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar así?! ¡¿No sabes llamar como una persona y esperar a que la gente te conteste?! –respondió alterada. Ya conocía aquella manera del espadachín de aparecer a lo "Hola, bruja, vengo a molestarte", pero aquella vez no sólo la molestaba cuando estaba haciendo algo, sino que iba a fastidiarle toda su maldita sorpresa después de haber estado en ello durante horas.

-¡¿Y si estabas muerta?! ¡Llevas casi veinte horas sin dar señales de vida! Tienes a todo el palacio preocupado y Ja'far me ha mandado a ver qué hacías. Por eso estoy aquí.

La maga frunció los labios. Sabía que mentía, más que nada porque si Pisti sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo más seguro era que todos los demás allí también lo supiesen. Menos él, claro.

Pero eso no quitaba nada. El peliblanco tenía que irse de una manera u otra. YA.

-… ¿Qué haces? –volvió a oírle preguntar unos segundos después, viéndole fijar su mirada en las partes de la desordenada mesa que quedaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

_No. No mires._

-Estoy… trabajando en una poción muy delicada que si no se sigue todo el proceso con mucho cuidado puede ser peligrosa. Y me molestas. ¡Así que vete o si este palacio explota será por tu culpa! –exclamó de nuevo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para echar al peliblanco de allí.

Pero fue en vano, porque Sharrkan no se movió ni dijo nada, sólo esbozó una sonrisita traviesa que inquietó de sobremanera a la peliazul. _¿Qué le pasaba ahora?_

-¿Y esa cosa rara que estás haciendo necesita _chocolate_?

-¿Eh?

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, Sharrkan alzó una mano y se tocó la mejilla con un dedo, en un gesto que la ojiazul supo que tenía que imitar y que le hizo descubrir algo pringoso en su piel. Se miró la mano y, efectivamente, se trataba de una pequeña mancha de chocolate. La había cazado de pleno, ese idiota. ¿Cómo podía lograr ahora que se fuese?

-Yo… esto… -comenzó a hablar la peliazul, bajando la mirada dispuesta a buscar una excusa creíble que saciase la curiosidad del otro.

No debió haber bajado la guardia, puesto que al instante oyó pasos que se acercaban hacia ella y rodeaban la mesa. El peliblanco estaba ahí, a su lado, observando todo el desastre en lo alto del mueble y desvelando todas sus intenciones e intentos fracasados de sorprenderle con aquel maldito pastel.

-Wow… Mira que eres torpe, ¿eh, bruja? Aunque la verdad es que hay que tener mucho talento para formar un desastre como éste –comentó mientras trasteaba con los múltiples cacharros e ingredientes de la mesa sin darse cuenta de que la peliazul seguía mirando al suelo-. ¿Y qué hacías? –volvió a preguntar, curioso.

-Un pastel.

La respuesta fue simple, tan simple que hasta al espadachín le extrañó, dirigió su mirada a la chica y la vio, mirada fija en el suelo y un gesto entre decepción y frustración en su rostro. Iba a hablar cuando Yamuraiha se le adelantó.

-Y el pastel era para ti, por tu cumpleaños. ¡Pretendía que fuera una sorpresa hasta que has venido a molestarme y a estropearme la idea! ¡Porque ni siquiera hay pastel! ¡Y si llevo horas y horas sin salir de aquí es porque lo he intentado como seis veces, quería que me saliera y ahora tú lo has fastidiado al entrar por esa puerta! ¡Idiota!

Silencio de nuevo. La voz de Yamuraiha sonó entrecortada, casi sentía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro y sus mejillas las notó acaloradas de la vergüenza y la rabia. Por otro lado, el peliblanco no supo qué decir, se quedó mirándola en silencio con un sonrojo disimulado en su rostro.

Yamuraiha sabía que lo haría, que se reiría de ella, pero no sabía que aquella vez se equivocaba.

Notó los fuertes brazos del más alto rodearla en lo que pudo ver que era un abrazo. No entendía por qué lo hacía, ella no había hecho nada, le había culpado de todo y ni siquiera había podido regalarle el pastel que se había propuesto.

-Eres una cocinera horrible, Yamuraiha –dijo Sharrkan, adelantándose a cualquier comentario de protesta por parte de la maga y queriendo ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-. Pero… que te hayas esforzado tanto en intentarlo ya me sirve de regalo, no necesito ningún pastel, seguro que si lo hicieras solo sabría a agua –bromeó, tratando de animar la atmósfera.

La aludida hizo un mohín ante el último comentario, pero no se quejó, la reconfortaba saber que al menos el otro había sido capaz de valorar sus intentos fallidos y que, además, no se había reído de ella por hacer así el ridículo.

-Algún día te haré tragar uno aguado, por listo… –masculló la maga, separándose y alzándose de puntillas para posar un corto y cariñoso beso en los labios ajenos en forma de agradecimiento.

Quizá todo su plan había acabado por tierra, pero siempre podía volver a intentarlo al año siguiente, ¿no?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sharr.


End file.
